


多此一举

by hachimitsu_kmk



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Bottom Bruce Wayne, M/M, Top Clark Kent
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 15:22:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20311696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hachimitsu_kmk/pseuds/hachimitsu_kmk
Summary: 经历了一次重启，超人突然忘记了自己是个漫画人物。在向蝙蝠侠表白之前，他决定读两本漫画，看看自己和真正的布鲁斯关系到底怎么样。





	多此一举

**Author's Note:**

> 打破第四面墙，N52→Rebirth（2016）背景，设定上漫画中所有平行宇宙的同一角色均为同一人出演，N52中女侠和超人没有恋爱关系；为了剧情需要，部分被提及的漫画剧情和时间线可能有所更改，部分漫画台词与原漫画可能有出入。
> 
> 警告：人物极度OOC预警！

1.

克拉克这天早晨醒来的时候，并没有发现任何不对劲。

他太激动，也太开心了——氪石中毒的后遗症全无踪影，黄太阳带来的无限力量在他体内流动，从死亡中复生的喜悦占据了他的每一个脑细胞，让他根本无暇去思考这个世界是不是和他印象中的有些不太一样。

他有很多重要的事情亟待完成。

他得清理冰箱里干枯的蔬菜和过期的牛奶，从信箱里取出再也堆不下的杂志和账单。他还要带上电脑里之前被耽搁的稿子去上班，并决定就算佩里罚他无偿加班一百个小时也要给后者一个拥抱。

在之前的几个月里，他已经花费了太多时间去迎接自己的死亡，但现在，他完全做好了万全的计划，准备重新拥抱充满烦恼的日常生活。

而在所有这些琐事里最重要的一件，是买束花去一趟韦恩庄园。

死亡给他带来了一些前所未有的体验，克拉克终于意识到他对布鲁斯的感情。躺在蝙蝠侠怀里闭上眼睛的那一刻，强烈的遗憾如同潮水侵蚀了他的全身。他不再满足于单单站在蝙蝠侠身边，他不想再做一个普通的朋友。

他必须要去向布鲁斯·韦恩表白。

所以——

当他的房东恭喜他又有新的故事时，他没有在意；

当一个陌生的金发女子在报社大楼的电梯前祝贺他销量不错时，他并没有放在心上；

当他走进《星球日报》的办公楼层，发觉恨不得把一分钟掰成二十四个小时用的主编佩里正懒洋洋地把脚翘在桌子上，一边抽雪茄，一边告诉他本迪斯就要来上任时，他也只是露出了一个礼貌的微笑，并按计划给了佩里一个大大的拥抱；

所以——

当他降落在韦恩庄园，看到联盟中的队友纷纷穿着便装在大厅里高声喧哗时，他还在疑惑阿尔弗雷德为什么还没出来阻止他们；

当他看到惧怕火焰的尚恩正系着围裙，在花园的烧烤架上摆弄炭火时，他还发出了一声善意的提醒；

当他决定去一趟蝙蝠洞，而奥利弗让他帮忙通知杰森多找一个沙拉夹出来时，他也只是迷惑地点了点头。

奥利弗什么时候和杰森这么熟稔了？克拉克有些摸不着头脑。

伴随了他一整天的剧烈违和感不断发酵，终于在他踏出蝙蝠洞的电梯时突破了峰值。

他一眼就看到了端着玻璃酒杯的杰森——以及坐在杰森身边，正笑得前仰后合的小丑。

克拉克的超级速度非常配合，他不到一秒钟就冲到了杰森身边，给小丑的脸上狠狠来了一拳。

“克拉克！停下！你在干嘛！”

杰森慌乱的声线并没有打断他的动作。

直到杰森像一只八爪鱼一样紧紧地缠在克拉克身上，直到提姆用手中的长棍把克拉克的胳膊别开，直到达米安放下怀里的猫，冲到他们之间替小丑挡下了克拉克的拳头……

直到这时，克拉克才不得不承认，这个世界似乎确实与他记忆中的不太一样。

2.

“所以……我们都是漫画人物？”克拉克又像是喃喃自语，又像是真的十分疑惑。

“是的，我们都是！就连这只猫也是！”小丑裹着一条毯子窝在沙发里，拿冰袋敷着脸，没好气地说，“你都问第五遍了！”

“好吧好吧，抱歉……”克拉克小声嘀咕道，“可你为什么会在这儿？”

“是我喊他来的。”杰森倚在一旁的桌子边上，耸了耸肩膀。面对着克拉克疑惑不已的眼神，他只好又补充说：“我们关系挺好的，反正我一有新刊物，就要重新讲一遍和小丑的故事，久而久之大家就都熟络了。”

“你到喝酒的年龄了吗？”克拉克指了指杰森手上端的酒杯，突然问。

“呃，严格意义上来说，我都三十好几了——所以是的，我已经到能喝酒的年龄了。”

“迪克为什么没在？”

“迪克……和我们有点年龄上的代沟，他去和泰坦玩了。”提姆解释说。

“喔……”克拉克心不在焉地应和着，“所以我已经八十岁了……”

“还差两年呢。”提姆纠正他。

克拉克尴尬地笑了笑，无力地坐进椅子里，凝视着蝙蝠洞的洞顶，试图消化这诡异的巨大信息量。在他的记忆中，布鲁斯要比他大几岁，而不是比他还小一岁。他明明还是个朝气蓬勃的年轻人，可现在他被两个实际年龄三十岁的青少年告知，自己其实是个年近八旬的老头子。

联盟成员到来的脚步打断了他的思考，戴安娜一边走一边抱怨，说康斯坦丁试图用魔法表演烧热水，结果差点炸了韦恩家的厨房。

“你最好给他做个完完本本的检查。”戴安娜嘱咐道，“就像我们平常在漫画里那样。”

“我尽量，但我们以前还从来没见过这种状况，所以我不敢保证。”操着一口英国口音的金发男子与克拉克记忆中相差无几。

“好吧，我们先来确认一下你还记得些什么，比如，正义联盟的七位创始人都是谁？”

克拉克想了想，开始挨个数：“我，蝙蝠侠，神奇女侠，绿灯侠，闪电侠，钢骨，还有神奇队长。”

“他这是完全停留在了新52啊，而且好像还和动画搞混了。”尚恩在一边扁了扁嘴。“但你还认识我吧？”他问。

“当然了，尚恩，你是火星猎人。”

“那你还记得海王吗？”巴里又问。

“亚瑟？怎么会不记得。说起来，怎么没看到他？还有维克多和比利也是，他们怎么都没来？布鲁斯也不在。”

联盟成员们面面相觑，戴安娜一边揉着额头，一边叹了口气，解释说：“维克多和比利跟咱们不太熟，他们和少年泰坦关系更好，亚瑟嘛……他跟编辑部商量电影的事情去了——”

“你知道吗，他们选了温子仁做海王个人电影的导演，”哈尔幸灾乐祸地插话，“亚瑟差点慌到不会和鱼说话，他现在特别怕自己的电影被拍成超级英雄版《大白鲨》。”

克拉克目光呆滞地摇着头，他完全不知道谁是温子仁，但超级英雄版《大白鲨》听起来确实挺惊悚的。

“至于布鲁斯——”戴安娜继续说，“他就是新刊物太多了，汤姆·金接手了他的个人刊，有小道消息传他准备让布鲁斯和赛琳娜结婚……”戴安娜说着翻了个大大的白眼，“接下来还有《金属》和《金属》分出来的《狂笑之蝠》，《局外人》，《地球最后的骑士》，我还漏了什么吗？”

“还有黑标的《诅咒》。”巴里补充说。

戴安娜跟着点点头，“所以他带着阿尔弗雷德去开编剧会了。”

各种克拉克不认识的单词听得他头晕，尤其是“布鲁斯和赛琳娜结婚”这句话，差点让克拉克心脏骤停。

康斯坦丁的魔法刚好在他身上运转了一圈，约翰舒展了刚才皱起的眉头，随意地耸了耸肩，示意克拉克他身上的状况并无大碍。

“你的记忆有些混淆，重启就是这点烦人。因为在重生宇宙里你和以前不是同一个超人了，我猜融合可能需要一点点时间。”康斯坦丁说，“我们不吵你了，回家去，睡上一觉，说不定明天你就正常了。”

3.

克拉克不得不带着一肚子的疑问回了家。他本来试图让他的队友们跟他解释更多来龙去脉，但所有人都看起来不情不愿——

“白银时代，黄金时代，闪点……平行宇宙和大事件真的太多了，克拉克。”巴里带着一脸不堪回首的表情拍了拍他的后背，“三个月也说不完，你还是自己慢慢想起来比较好。”

然而这些并不是他眼下关注的重点。有关蝙蝠侠和布鲁斯的一切此刻在他脑海中纠结成了一团乱麻，让他没有办法顺利思考。

什么叫做“维克多和比利跟他们不太熟”？

克拉克还能十分清楚地回忆起他是如何将自己的后背交给了神奇队长，钢骨是怎样在千钧一发之际救了他的命，他们绝对是生死相交的亲密战友……

如果他记忆中那些和布鲁斯的美好闪光点都是出自编剧之手，他们之间那些暧昧的台词和行动都是例行公事……克拉克几乎不敢再想下去，他已经决定把布鲁斯当作一生挚爱，而对方有可能和他只是普通同事？

克拉克回到公寓，进了门，发现本该空无一人的公寓正亮着灯，一个看上去有些眼熟的小男孩正在客厅里收拾一个纸箱子。

“康纳？”克拉克不确定地问。眼前的小男孩看起来大约十岁，黑发蓝眼，长得几乎和康纳一模一样。

“他不是康纳，”露易丝搬着几个盒子从卧室里走出来，看上去轻车熟路，“来见见乔，乔纳森·肯特。”

“你好，爸爸！”名叫乔的小男孩飞快地跑来抱了他一下。

“爸——爸爸？”克拉克差点没能站稳。

“这么叫有些为时过早了吗？”乔有些不好意思地挠了挠后脑勺，“我只是觉得我们应该提前排练一下。”

“开心吗？你又多了个儿子。”露易丝终于把手中的盒子塞进了橱柜，转过身来看着他

“露易丝，你为什么会在这儿？”

“很明显，因为某些对女性角色持有刻板偏见的编剧认为，‘露易丝·莱恩跟超人只做普通同事太浪费了，不如我们还是让她嫁给超人然后帮他带孩子吧’！”克拉克记忆中的干练记者带着一脸的嘲讽翻了个白眼，“一期漫画二十几页，我和你最多只能同框五六格，他们干嘛不干脆让我做个默默无闻的小配角算了！”

克拉克当然听得一头雾水。

“闪点过后我以为我的好日子来了，结果看看现在？我可是跟你一样在《动作漫画》第一期就出场的，快八十年了，我就是没法摆脱‘超人的女朋友’这种工具人身份是不是！”

不管怎样，去惹一个正在生气的露易丝并不是什么明智的选择，克拉克只好继续保持沉默。

露易丝冷静了一会儿，摆摆手坐在了沙发上。

“对不起，克拉克，我不是故意冲你发火的，我也很清楚，没人会真的去买‘露易丝·莱恩抛下老公和儿子独自调查案件’这种故事，编辑部都不会帮我出个人刊的。”

“呃……其实……”克拉克终于能插上话，向露易丝解释今天发生的一切。

“……哈，”露易丝听完歪起了嘴角，“那还真是新奇，在你记忆恢复以前，这个世界一定会让你大吃一惊的。”

“事实上……这就是我想问的，闪点之前我们在漫画里就是情侣了对吧？”

露易丝点了点头。

“那，我平常和哪些角色关系比较不错？”克拉克试探性地问。

露易丝仰着脖子想了一会儿，“《超人》刊的话，莱克斯·卢瑟还有达克赛德吧，你们都认识好几十年了，应该是关系最好的了。”

露易丝说出的两个名字让克拉克差点突发脑溢血。

“《正义联盟》里呢？我听戴安娜说钢骨和神奇队长跟我们不太熟。”

“当然了，钢骨比你们小好几十岁呢，神奇队长是从别的公司买来的，正常。不过剩下的其他人里，没听说有谁和你关系不好的。”

克拉克清了清嗓子，试图让自己听上去自然一些。“那……蝙蝠侠呢？我和他关系怎么样？”

一种难以言喻的复杂神情出现在露易丝脸上。“你真的……一点都不记得了吗？”她压低了眉毛问。

克拉克有些心慌地点了点头。

露易丝叹了口气，咬着下嘴唇，用无奈的口气地跟他说：“要不你去正联大厅看看漫画吧，里面写的都有。”

4.

克拉克战战兢兢地飞向了正义联盟大厅。

这真是相当糟糕的一天。一觉醒来，他的表白计划泡汤了，他人生中最大的两个敌人成了自己的亲密好友，还平白无故多出来了一个老婆和一个儿子。露易丝眼睛里的闪烁让克拉克心里很不是滋味，他已经得知自己记忆中的世界不过只是众多平行宇宙之一，难道在其他的故事里，他和布鲁斯的关系其实很差劲？

正义联盟大厅和他记忆中的稍有不同，自从他们搬去瞭望塔工作后，正联大厅就成了对游客开放的旅游景点。不过此时已经接近凌晨，大厅附近并没有任何人影。他迅速降落，平复了一下心情，走了进去。

正联大厅的电脑AI为他做了相当详细的指引，把他带到了一排排摆着期刊和合订本的书架面前。

克拉克粗略地浏览了一遍眼前这排书架上的封面，发觉自己对从哪开始看起毫无头绪。

大概，应该先从比较受欢迎的故事开始吧……克拉克犹豫着想。

“电脑，能不能给我推荐一下口碑比较好的故事，有超人和蝙蝠侠同时出场的。”

清脆的电子女声迅速响应了他的指令。

“我向您推荐《黑暗骑士归来》，连续五年入选当年销量十佳，连续八年入选蝙蝠侠最佳故事三强，在今年的‘DC必读的一百个故事’中名列第一。”

克拉克循着序号找到了摆放这本漫画的书架。漆黑的封面看上去质感十足。

“这是三十周年纪念版。”电脑AI补充道。

老年蝙蝠侠的故事……克拉克还真是没有想到，蝙蝠侠最受欢迎的故事竟然会是这种风格。他随手翻开了几页，已经生出白发的布鲁斯看上去依旧魅力十足，但他并没有看到自己的出场。

“您的出场在比较靠后的部分。”电脑再次适时地提醒。

克拉克又继续往后翻，啊，他出现了——他在和布鲁斯……打架？还把布鲁斯揍到心脏骤停？

克拉克“啪”地一声合上手中的画册，深吸了一口气。没关系，这本书是三十年前的作品了，他暗自安慰自己。

“电脑，有没有卖得不错，但时间稍微新一点的故事，要超人和蝙蝠侠有大量对手戏的那种。”

电脑再次迅速地给出了答案。

“您可以试试《不义联盟》，根据同名IGN高分动作游戏改编，整个剧情都围绕您和蝙蝠侠的故事展开。”

克拉克又换了一排书架。《不义联盟》……这名字听上去可不大讨喜，封面上超人制服的款式也相当糟糕。

他没抱什么希望随便翻开了一页，但随即便惊喜地发现超人用公主抱的姿势把蝙蝠侠揽入怀中。画师们还是很懂行的嘛！克拉克抑制不住地弯起了嘴角。

他又赶紧翻到下一页——

……拉奥啊，那不是公主抱，那是超人折断了布鲁斯的背……

“啪！”克拉克再次尴尬地合上了书。他又看了一眼书架，旁边还摆着一本《不义联盟2》。兴许他们在续集里会和好？

克拉克紧张地翻开了《不义联盟2》，他和蝙蝠侠的对手戏确实很多，但是不出所料——超人用布莱尼亚克把蝙蝠侠制成了人肉监视器……

不过这也只是为了促进游戏销量的平行世界罢了，他才不会真的去当独裁者，克拉克继续自我安慰。

“电脑，能不能给我推荐一个……我不是坏人的世界让我看看，不要《不义联盟》这种完全走了形的，至少得保留一点超人的忠诚，为公民服务的良好品质吧。”

电脑这次花了大约三秒的时间用来搜索。

“向您推荐《红色之子》，里面的您拥有绝对的忠诚，不过缺点是蝙蝠侠的出场有些少。”

克拉克又换了一排书架，一眼就看到了那不同寻常的封面——好极了，克拉克看着封面上超人胸口那晃眼的锤子与镰刀图案，他已经能猜到自己是对什么拥有绝对忠诚了。

犹豫再三，克拉克还是翻开了手中的漫画，他其实非常好奇一个社会主义的超人会是个什么样的角色。如同电脑AI所说，蝙蝠侠在前半部分几乎没有任何戏份。老天！这一次，蝙蝠侠甚至都不是富裕家庭出身了。

克拉克在纸张可承受的范围内用了点超级速度，怎么他又和蝙蝠侠成了敌对关系了……他屏息凝神，慢吞吞地翻到了结局的那一页。

这可真是棒呆了……蝙蝠侠为了避免他的控制选择了自爆。

克拉克叹了口气，揉了揉有些刺痛的太阳穴。

“电脑！”他的语气有些不耐烦，“怎么净是些超人成了独裁者的故事，话说回来，我就算真的去独裁，也一定要和蝙蝠侠站在相反的立场上吗？这些编剧到底是怎么回事，我绝对不会亲手杀死蝙蝠侠的！”

“当然不是。”电脑很快又给了他答复。“请您看一看《未来正义联盟》，改编自大受好评的《正义联盟》动画第二季，在五十号地球，一个崭新的正义领主团队，领主蝙蝠侠这一次是领主超人身边的队友。”

克拉克压抑住心中的火气，选择去一探究竟。

领主超人的白色制服看起来相当时髦，克拉克想，虽然他还是更中意自己的那一身。不过领主蝙蝠的灰色制服就不那么讨人喜欢了，克拉克坚信只有黑色才能最完美地展现布鲁斯的身体曲线。他没什么耐心，选择直接翻到最后一页——

“蝙蝠侠呢？”克拉克没好气地问。

“蝙蝠侠在二十三页之前已经死亡退场。”电脑AI的声音听上去毫无波澜。

“我不是说了，不要再给我看超人杀死蝙蝠侠这种离谱的故事了！”

“领主蝙蝠侠是死于领主神奇女侠之手。”

这个AI的脑子是不是哪里有点问题？

克拉克拼命抑制自己想就地砸了电脑的冲动，克制住自己声音里的焦躁，一字一句地问：“电脑，我要看最新的，合家欢的，不要动不动就打来打去，要我和布鲁斯关系正常一点的！”

“了解。”电脑不假思索的声音给克拉克带来了不祥的预感。“为您推荐重生宇宙的新刊《超凡双子》，您的儿子超级小子和蝙蝠侠的儿子罗宾成为了搭档，当然，超人和蝙蝠侠也会不时客串。”

这个听起来还靠谱一点……至少，如果乔和达米安能一起活动的话，他和布鲁斯的关系应该也差不到哪里去。

克拉克耸了耸肩，开始阅读手中的《超凡双子》。

乔和达米安被倒吊着捆在一起，反派亚魔卓小子形容他们是“超人和蝙蝠侠生了一对双胞胎”。

哈！这就对了嘛！这才是主世界应该有的样子！

不过紧接着，克拉克就看到穿着格子衫的自己，面带微笑和乔说：“说实话，好几次我都真的很想把蝙蝠侠的头给拧下来。”

再翻两页——

“达米安的爸爸打扮得像只蝙蝠，而且每天晚上脑袋都要被重击二十八下。”

真是棒极了……他和布鲁斯才不是普通同事，他们的关系看起来糟透了。

克拉克突然泄了气。他把手中的书重新摆在书架上，垂头丧气地向外走。

“不喜欢漫画吗？要不要来看看电影？我这里还有《蝙蝠侠大战超人》——”电脑AI的声音真的令人十分恼火。

5.

克拉克快要走到正义联盟大厅门口时，恰巧撞见了从蝙蝠机上跳下来的布鲁斯。

布鲁斯的头发被风吹得有些乱，但他身上的西服套装和克拉克记忆中一样剪裁得体，被熨烫得一丝不苟。

“克拉克！”布鲁斯三步并作两步向他跑过来，给了他一个用力的拥抱。“我一听说就赶紧从编辑部赶回来了，你怎么样？有没有哪里不舒服？你还认识我吗？”

克拉克受宠若惊，一时不知道该说点什么好。

“呃，我没事……”他尴尬无措地被布鲁斯圈在怀抱里，不知道该把手往哪里放。

“露易丝说她打发你看漫画来了，如何？有什么收获？”布鲁斯终于放开他，说这话的时候还冲他挤了挤眼睛。

他看上去真的和克拉克记忆中的那个布鲁斯毫无差别——不，还是有一些的，他比平日里的蝙蝠侠要更加活泼开朗一些，完全没有黑暗骑士身上那种略微带着压抑和拒人于千里之外的气息。

喔——！当然了，克拉克恍然大悟，既然他们是漫画人物，那么也就意味着布鲁斯从来没有真正失去过他的父母。

“我没事，我是说，我很好，漫画也很好……”克拉克支支吾吾，“……不，布鲁斯，漫画一点都不好……”

布鲁斯疑惑地眯起了眼睛。“一点都不好？你都看什么了？”

“《黑暗骑士归来》，《不义联盟》，《红色之子》还有《未来正义联盟》……我都不知道我其实是这种角色，布鲁斯，我对你做的那些事情真的很过分……”

“等等，等等！停下！”布鲁斯打断了他的话，“谁让你看这些的？”

“电脑给我推荐的……”

布鲁斯咯咯地笑了起来，边笑还边把克拉克往正联大厅的方向推。“这儿的AI不太聪明，因为编写她的编剧在工科方面完全不行。”

布鲁斯轻车熟路地带克拉克在几排书架之间七拐八拐，眼疾手快地从架子上取下了好几本漫画。

“这些才是你现在应该看的，好吗？”

克拉克看了看布鲁斯扔给自己的书。一大摞《蝙蝠侠与超人》，还有一大摞《世界最佳拍档》。

“看完之后，如果你有什么想问我的——你知道的，我在庄园等你。”布鲁斯笑着对他说。

6.

克拉克像个青少年一样，看漫画看了一整个通宵。

他没有用任何超能力，而是一格一格，一字一句地品味着手中漫画书页上的画面与台词。

当他终于从一大摞漫画书中回过神来时，太阳已经高高地升到了头顶。

克拉克带着满心的愉悦，哼着小曲，回到公寓冲了个澡，换上自己最贵的一身衣服，飞到哥谭，从离韦恩庄园最近的那家花店里买了一大束新鲜的花，在庄园门前落了地。

他伸手理了理发型，确认自己身上的衣服没有一丝褶皱，花束中每一朵花的花瓣都完好无损，然后敲开了韦恩庄园的大门。

布鲁斯没有待在蝙蝠洞，他正坐在客厅的沙发上，在一张纸上面写写划划。

“啊，你给我带了一束花。”布鲁斯从沙发上跳下来，把花束递给阿尔弗雷德，再次拥抱了克拉克。“看来失忆也没什么不好的，至少你那些被岁月消磨干净的浪漫细胞又回来了。”

“怎么样，有没有想起些什么？”

克拉克露出了一个十分超人的微笑。

“还没有，”克拉克摇了摇头，“但无论如何，有一件事我想先告诉你……我还是不太确定我们之间都发生过什么，我们平常究竟关系如何，但现在，我只想告诉你——”

他认真地凝视着布鲁斯的眼睛。

“我喜欢你很久了，布鲁斯，给我一个机会，做我男朋友吧。”

7.

布鲁斯听到这话，“噗嗤”一声笑了出来，仿佛刚刚得知了什么世界上最有趣的事。

“抱歉，克拉克……”他表情略带遗憾地摇了摇头，“恐怕，我不能答应做你男朋友这个要求了。”

克拉克尴尬地站在原地，难过地垂下头来。

布鲁斯走近了一些，拉起克拉克的双手，在克拉克面颊上落下了一个轻轻的吻，然后在他耳边悄悄地说：“我们都已经结婚六十四年了。”

**Author's Note:**

> 露易丝的意思是：去看漫画吧，你们那点肉麻的事我都说不出口，斜线刊，WF刊，请。
> 
> 混乱邪恶的正联大厅AI：变色超才是世界的瑰宝！
> 
> 说他们已经结婚64年是因为WF刊出版于1952年，按重生的2016年来计算的。WF刊明明就是超蝙带娃（迪克）石锤！
> 
> 灵感部分来源于欧亨利的《证券经纪人的浪漫故事》，没看过的一定要去看一看!


End file.
